


[Podfic] Wander Into My Heart series

by hsu



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reconciliation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/pseuds/hsu
Summary: [Podfic of the 5 stories currently part of the Wander Into My Heart series by little_librarian]Summary for Part 4:Ciri and Jaskier will make the halls of Kaer Morhen echo with life this year, Geralt thinks. They will fill the fortress with laughter and song until it feels less like a crypt. Vesemir will tolerate it grudgingly, so long as training and chores still get done. Eskel will accept it quietly, Lambert will say he hates it just to be stubborn and contrary, and they will all spend the winter knowing love.(Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri, from Sodden to Kaer Morhen)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ponderous Podfics





	[Podfic] Wander Into My Heart series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Not Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963733) by [little_librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_librarian/pseuds/little_librarian). 

Happy Podfic Monday or something, I guess.

This marvellous series by the talented little_librarian stole my heart with its soft and tender found family glimpses into Geralt's and Jaskier's relationship over the time of the TV series. I love the snark between Yennefer and Jaskier and hope you enjoy this as well. Please send lots of love little_librarian's way and stay safe everyone x

**Text:** [Wander Into My Heart series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607377)

**Author:** [little_librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_librarian/pseuds/little_librarian)

**Reader:** [hsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/pseuds/hsu)

**Length:** 5X about 10min

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kgrwmjfhuxttlq0/Wander%20Into%20My%20Heart.zip?dl=0) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> updated as of 19 June 2020 for better audio


End file.
